The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for actively countering forces experienced by an object or person and more particularly, although not exclusively, to systems and methods for actively countering forces experienced by a manned (or unmanned) vehicle upon encountering blast waves of a mine or other explosive device or other undesired forces. The technology may find applicability, for example, in TenCate's ABDS™ active blast countermeasure system, and similar products.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0239247 by Eridon, the contents of which also are incorporated herein by this reference, purports to disclose “systems and methods for mitigating the effects of sudden accelerative forces on vehicles due to, for example, land mines and improvised explosive devices (IEDs).” See Eridon Application, p. 1, ¶ 0002. Described generally in the Eridon Application is such a system having sensors, a control system, countermeasures, and a human interface.
Absent from the skeletal Eridon Application is, among other things, any discussion of numerous components of a satisfactory countermeasures system. No comprehensive trigger and activation system (TAS) is described, for example, and the sole identifications of a “human interface” in the Eridon Application are a block in the diagram of its FIG. 1 and the statement that it may include “any combination of processors, memory, storage, displays, [and] input devices.” See id., p. 3, ¶ 0029. Further, the only sensor detail provided in the Eridon Application relates to a particular piezoresistive accelerometer sold by a company called Measurement Specialties, and the countermeasures identification is limited to, generically, “an explosive or a propellant” possibly provided by DuPont. See id., ¶¶ 0027-28.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/909,295 by Dobriski et al., entitled “ACTIVE COUNTERMEASURES SYSTEMS AND METHODS,” the contents of which also are incorporated herein by this reference, provides a more detailed description of systems including multiple components and techniques for creating active countermeasures that are deployable under a wide variety of hostile and other conditions. An exemplary TAS may, for example, comprise any or all of a first responder unit (FRU), a control display assembly (CDA), processors, sensors, and an electronic safe and arm device (ESAD). Together with appropriate countermeasures, the TAS may be used to protect crew members of a vehicle from injury or death caused by, for example, IED or mine blasts or vehicle collisions or rollovers.